Ayano No Koufuku Riron
by Tina-sama
Summary: Bueno, seré sincera, este fic escribo la historia como en Ayano No Koufuku Riron, no es nada nuevo ni imaginativo pero me encanto hacerlo en mi estilo/versión espero que le den una oportunidad al fic.


**____****Bueno, antes que nada, se que se hizo MILLONES de fic sobre las canciones de Mekakushi-Dan y sobretodo de Ayano No Koufuku Riron, ya que es una canción muy linda uwu ¡Pero! Esta vez me gustaría hacerla a mi modo, puede aburrirlos por que es explicar la historia de Ayano, se que no es nada nuevo ni imaginativo, pero espero que les guste mi versión. (Si es que la leen)**

**_Otra cosa, hay pov normales y repentinamente cambian a pov de Ayano, y sin avisar :c_**

* * *

**Ayano No Koufuku No Riron**

- De a partir ahora, ustedes son hermanos, Ayano, por favor, tu eres la mayor, cuida de ellos - Una cálida mano que se poso sobre los cabellos de la niña la cual correspondió con una sonrisa.

En una casita muy pequeña donde el cariño y el amor supera la pequeñez del hogar, se encuentran 4 pequeñitos buscando divertirse, mejor dicho; Solo una pequeñita intentando divertirse y hacer que los que están a su alrededor se diviertan.

- ¡Miren miren! - Una niña de corto y castaño cabello intento animar a sus nuevos hermanos los cuales sufrieron terriblemente, mas de lo que un niño podría soportas; Una historia muy horrible para los ojos.

Hacia graciosos pasos y cálidas sonrisas, sin lograr absolutamente nada, tras hacer un puchero enojada por sentirse inútil, se agacho y gateo cerca de uno de sus hermanos adoptivos buscando una respuesta, cuando logro escuchar susurros viniendo de ellos, aun, sin sonrisas, como si entendieran el dolor del otro.

- ¿Por que no sonríen? - Inclinando un poco su cabeza y su cara llena de inocencia y curiosidad, para poder entenderlos y animarlos, la niña pregunto.

Al ver que su respuesta se demoraba, vio también que se miraron nerviosos entre si.

- ¡Es por que solo soy un monstruo! - Acepto con valentía el niño de cabellos negros y revoltosos, tapando sus ojos con una voz quebrada a llantos.

Ella realmente no creía lo mismo, ellos eran sus nuevos hermanos, los que debía proteger y cuidar.

Se apresuro a contestar, sin dudar nada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Dijo la niña con energía, logrando captar un poco de su atención.

- El rojo es el color que usan los héroes, así que no hay necesidad de tener miedo nunca, nunca jamas - La niña sostenía un cuaderno con la imagen de un héroe con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, se lo mostró en el rostro a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

La niña pensaba, ¿Como podrían divertirse entre todos? Intentaba actuar con la responsabilidad que le dio su madre, la responsabilidad de ser una hermana mayor.

Sabia que hacer dibujos no funcionaria, que armas torres tampoco, entonces pensó...

- ¡Lo tengo! -

- ¡Vean! ¡Miren! -

Se envolvió en una larga bufanda con un resaltado color que llamo completamente la atención de los niños, sus ojos que miraban al suelo desanimados, apuntaron a la niña y se volvieron ojos curiosos y sorprendidos.

Los largos hilos al final de la bufanda danzaron por el aire libremente, posándose sobre el cuello de la niña dándole calidez y sintiéndose mas protegida.

- ¡Somos como agentes secretos! - Teñidos de alegría y el color rojo, con valentía y dedicación, lograron dejar sus penas atrás y sonreír una vez mas.

Pidiendo por dios, que estos días de alegría jamas terminen, que la felicidad sea eterna y siempre sea divertida.

- Recuerden; No se lo pueden decir a nadie... Por favor, mantengan esto en secreto - El sol se va a la cama con las risas y aventuras de los felices hermanos.

La "Niña" se convierto en una estudiante de secundaria alta, pero aun así ella seguía utilizando la bufanda roja, el rojo le sentía muy bien, y ya era raro verla sin la larga tela en su cuello.

El "Niño miedoso" Se convierto en un chico adolescente con mucho valor.

La "Niña fría" logro sonreír y ser feliz nuevamente.

El "Niño triste" Su sonrisa ya no abandona su rostro.

Sin que importe cual feliz hubieran podido ser, los años pasaron y la magia de esas tardes de risa se desvanecieron junto a su felicidad.

Una tarde la cual parecía normal, paso una tragedia que acabo con todo lo que ellos lograron rehacer.

- Sentimos la noticia tan repentina - Se disculpaban todos, como si ellos lograran hacer otra cosa, solo lograron que recordaran y cada vez que cerraban su puerta en la despedida de esa persona, se ponían a llorar.

Expresaban su dolor tras saladas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus pestañas y al parpadear caían lentamente torturando mas y mas a las personas...

Sabia que se había vuelto loco, pero cuando tomo conciencia... Yo no pude decirle a nadie.

Fuerte y grande color rojo, por favor, no quiero mas, no traigas perdición a nadie mas en el mundo, pensé mientras lloraba repetidas veces en la ventana de mi escuela mirando el cielo, aunque fuera verano, yo seguía conservando mi larga bufanda roja, en momentos como este yo no podía abandonarla, al llegar a casa debía sonreír.

A pesar de que yo quería mi felicidad, yo siempre preferí la felicidad de mis seres queridos, si yo... ¿Debía hacerlo?... Si ...Debía hacerlo.

- Ya, sin lagrimas - Seque mis ojos con las mangas de mi uniforme de escuela y sonreí.

- Si yo tuviera, aquellos ojos rojos ¿Podría salvar el futuro de alguien?, Tendría que tomar el riesgo de perderlo todo, por ellos... - Las lagrimas volvieron a estorbar en los ojos de la chica cayendo por sus mejillas.

- Je je, esto es vergonzoso, soy tan torpe - Ella seco sus lagrimas, una vez mas y la sonrisa fue mas grande y radiante que antes.

- Después de todo yo soy su hermana mayor... - Suspiro pesadamente y se acerco aun mas a la ventana.

- Shhh, todo estarás bien, Ayano - Se consoló a si misma la castaña sonriendo y llorando a la vez, mientras sus mejillas se volvieron levemente rojas por el molesto llanto.

_El tiempo paso..._

Una chica de cabello castaño y largo saltaba de circulo en circulo en un retorcido, imaginativo y loco mundo sonriendo y con equilibrio.

- Ahora que me he marchado, me pregunto... - Ella se sentó en uno de esos círculos y se abrazo a si misma siendo fuerte y no llorando.

- Si aquellos agentes secretos, ¿Se siguen llevando tan bien como la gran familia que son? - Pensó detenidamente y tocaba su cabello dejando un mechón detrás de su oreja y acomodo su bufanda.

- Je je, ellos deben de estar enojados conmigo, pero... Me pregunto si me volví una hermana mayor adecuada... - Dejo caer una lagrima que se hundió en la tela roja.

_Por favor recuerdalo... Esa palabra que yo tanto ame_

_"Felicidad" _

_Es curiosa y no siempre es obtenida o dura para toda la vida_

_Pero solo deseo que mires atrás un segundo y espero, que puedas llegar a amar el mañana. _

* * *

**_Espero sinceramente que mi versión les halla gustado y llegado al corazón :c prometo que en esta semana o la otra voy a hacer algo imaginativo para que lo disfruten como siempre, aunque me gustaría tener inspiración oh gran y fuerte inspiración no huyas de mi ;_; ¡Como sea! muchísimas gracias por leer algo que los podría llegar a aburrir uwu también les digo que ando haciendo la segunda parte de "Alcanzamos la felicidad" Va a ser ShinAya, se que todos esperan HaruTaka, pero lo que diré les dolerá... Lo sacare ultimo xDD es que, es como finaliza la historia, con Haruka y Takane(Summer Time Record) ¡Así que sean pacientes, por favor! _**

**_¡Gracias!_**

**_Atte: Tina-Sama_**


End file.
